The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. For example, cellular telephones include display features such as still and video cameras, video media streaming and two-way video calling. While there is a trend toward the inclusion of more display features and improvements for current features, there is also a trend toward smaller mobile communication devices. As mobile communication device technology has continued to improve, the devices have become increasingly smaller. Accordingly, manufacturers have less area for placement of displays on the smaller mobile communication devices.
While there is a trend toward smaller devices, there is also an industrial trend toward thin edged mobile communication devices trending towards a borderless display to give the device the look of a borderless device or phone. However, the perimeter edges of a display include many elements that can contribute to a visible border around the display. A current liquid crystal display (LCD) has many contributors to add to its border, such as wire traces, a bezel, a gasket and a housing. In addition, cellular phones or other devices have their housing which contributes to the visible border. It is very challenging to remove some or all of the border elements of the existing display structures or device structures.
One manner in which to enlarge the image of a display is to use a standard positive Fresnel lens that magnifies the image. However, when incorporated with an LCD display, the coarse grooves of the lens create moiré patterns which largely affect the image quality. In general however, a substrate, not a lens, is the top surface of a display of a mobile communication device. Prismatic films are widely used in LCD backlight modules, usually on a flat substrate. The films are for illumination and cannot expand the image.